past assassin
by mistmoonstone14949
Summary: Merlins daughter that no one knew about is finally going to come home from the league of assassins. She was training the whole time that Oliver was on the island and a little longer and decided to finally come home. She wants to meet this new vigilante and wants to get to know him. what happens when Oliver lets her in the group and she starts falling for her half sisters boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

"_We need you to go and help Ta-er al-Sahfer. We are not sure if she is going into something she will need help with or not." Ra's Al Ghul said. I nodded in understanding, since she was fairly new. My name is Drak Dama also known as Dragon lady. _

_Walking out of the cave with my assassin outfit and weapons headed to the airport that we had. My outfit consisted of black leather with red dragon scales on the legs and the top with red along the edges. I had a red mask (describe mask), so you couldn't recognize me. Inside of my black coat, 4 daggers were placed on each side. Daggers also lined the inside of my red boots, and on the holder around the top of my leg. _

_Pilling up to the airport I went over to the plane that we were to use to get to our destination. "please put this in the plane and hook it up, I don't want what happened last time to happen this time." The pilot nodded and grabbed my motorcycle and walked it over to the plane. Walking around the grounds to find a girl in black leather was my first mission. Second mission would come later on, after we touched down in Rome, Italy. Spotting a white haired black suited person, I walked over them and jump started them._

"_Sydney, what are you doing here?" Sara asked as she turned around to see who it was that had taisered(sp) her._

"_Just thought you would like some help, this is your first mission after all and we have been friends for a very long time." _

"_Ra's Al Guhl also sent you didn't her." I sighed knowing that she caught on._

"_Yes, he just wants to make sure you get back safetly. Plus I couldn't pass up an opportunity to leave the god forsaken cave." There was a pause and then we both burst out laughing. _

"_im glad you're coming. Tell me, have you gotten in touch with Oliver?"_

I woke up with a start. How was I going to get through the day. I now know that Oliver has been alive for these past 5 years. I knew that one way or another I was going to need to go home and see him. Plus, I think it is about time to get my break for a little bit. I have been faithful to the group for as long as I have been here.

I walked up to Ra's Al Guhl and told him my thoughts and was surprised when he agreed on what I was asking of him. But if you really thought about it, I would never really be leaving because my father would always make sure that I was training and not going weak.

**So this is my introduction, what do you guys think? Let me know if you want me to keep writing and if the story seems interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" I said as I walked into the house that I used to live in. When no one answered I called a little louder.  
"Is that my little girl I hear?" I heard a voice call from the room on my left. I put my bag down and walked over to the living room. I cautiously came around the doorway and saw my father sitting down looking at the door. "Hi dad." I said. He stood up and walked over to me. He had put the cup down that was in his hand and was now holding my face between his two hands looking me over. "Is it really you?" I looked up at him and saw the teas that were slowly coming to his eyes.  
"It's really me" with those three words, he had brought me into an embrace and just held onto me.  
"How did they let you out? They never let anyone out" I gave a little chuckle.  
"I simply told him that I was never really leaving, I was coming home to you and told them that I would still answer when they called. I can be very persuasive when I need to be." We pulled apart and started laughing. We both knew that I had learned from him on most of my skills.  
"You will have to tell me all about it later."  
"You know I can't. But they aren't here so why not" just at that moment I heard the door open and a familiar laugh coming from the entrance. I looked at my dad and his face held a smile. Knowing that there are only a couple reasons my father was to smile like that, I immediately turn from my father and ran to the source of the noise.  
"Tommy!" I yelled as a caught sight of him and Oliver. Oliver looked behind Tommy and a surprised look appeared on his face. Quickly thinking, I realized that Tommy must have told him that I had gone away for who knows how long to a charter school in China. Tommy turned around just in time for me to attack him in a hug. Tommy fell backwards with me on top of him still trying to figure out who it is that caught him off guard and tackled him to the floor.  
"Who are you and what are yo..." tommy didn't finish his sentence because he was able to see who it was that tackled him down. "Sydney! Oh my god, it's you." Finally realizing it was me, he gave me a huge hug. We got up off of the floor and I gave Oliver a hug.  
"What are you doing here? Why did you finally decide to come home?" We were now sitting on the couch with a small glass of alcohol.  
"Well I heard that there was some vigilante guy running around in tights and thought I might come and make sure that my brother isn't the vigilante and that he stays out of trouble. But now I know that he's not the vigilante. There is no way that he could be." I said taking a sip of the alcohol.  
Tommy put on a pouting face, "how is there no way that I could be the vigilante?"  
"Well, the vigilante is tall, buff, smart, seems to know what he's doing and handsome."  
"Hey, I happen to be smart and handsome and know what I'm doing."  
"I completely disagree with that. Plus the vigilante knows how to hold himself with a bow. You on the other hand have no idea how to handle yourself around weapons. Not even a wooden stick, which is really quite sad." Oliver started laughing and tommy glared at him.  
"How would you know he can handle a weapon?" Tommy asked.  
I paused for a second trying to figure out what to say. "Well doesnt he use a bow to kill all of his victims? He must have some idea on how to use one with all of the running around he seems to do." They simply nodded in agreement and then took a swallow of their drinks. But not without sharing a quick glance at each other that no one else would have caught, but I did. 'Hmmm, I'll have to see what that was all about.' I thought as I took a drink. I looked at the clock and spit out my drink. "Oh my god, I have to go. My class starts in 10 minutes" I quickly stood up and put my glass down. "It was nice to see you again and talk Oliver" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went over to my brother and gave him and hug and kiss on the check. I ran up to my room and quickly shut the door. I walked over to the bag that was taken up to my room when I got here and put on my outfit and mask to run around the city. I was going to find this vigilante before the week was over.  
The outfit that I had for when I was home was a black tank top with a hood and a black mask that covered my mouth and nose. There were black gloves that went up to my elbow with red ribbon on it and one knife each would be held on the inside of each of the arms, I had black pants that had red ribbon on the thighs and stopped at my knees. I had black leather boots that would hold the knives. A red sash went around my waist and it would hold my back up weapon which was a spear that would close on itself so that it wasn't always big and annoying to carry around.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. Just Sydney Merlin**

I jumped onto the roof and looked out across the city. 'You're somewhere here' I heard something on my right on my head whipped around and I saw a shadow running across the roofs with a bow in their hand. I smiled a little smile knowing that I had found the vigilante. I jumped off the roof and ran in the direction of the vigilante. He was not going to get away from me.  
I heard a soft thud and someone cock a bow and I turned around just in time for an arrow to go flying towards me. I bent down and rolled escaping the arrow and stood up looking at the vigilante. "What do you think you are doing, you could have killed me?" I said with my voice changer  
"Why are you following me?" He asked. 'Looks like he has the same idea'  
"I just wanted to meet you and figure out who you are" I said as we started circling each other.  
"I've never seen you around here, who are you?" I gave a little chuckle at his reply. He was trying to stall, I could tell.  
"I just got into town, and I'll tell you who I am when you tell me who you are" We had stopped circling and I could tell that he wasn't going to tell me who he was. 'I wonder if I could piss him off so that he will start a fight with me.  
"What are your plans" j could tell that he was starting to get curious.  
"My plans are to stop whatever it is your plans are. No matter who gets in the way" I smirked knowing that I had hit a nerve.  
"I'll never let you do that." He grabbed an arrow and put it in his bow and shot it.  
I dodged the arrow and grabbed one of my knives as I was down on the ground and threw it at him cutting the string that held the quiver of arrows. The quiver fell to the ground and the vigilante went to get an arrow only just realizing that the quiver wasn't on his back. I took this opening and ran at him kicking the bow out of his hand and going in for a punch. He blocked my punch and started throwing a couple of his own.  
It went on like this for a good 20 minutes of throwing punches and kicks; before I was able to take the upper hand and knock him to the ground. He rolled before in was able to kick him but I was able to jump on him and pin him down on the ground with a couple daggers holding him in place. He struggled to move but couldn't move due to the daggers in his sleeves and pants. I knelt down next to him and put slowly moved my hand down.  
"Now let's see who's behind the mask." Moving the hood away I came face to face with Oliver. I wobbled back with shock still trying to fathom the thought of Mr. Playboy-one-night-stand as the vigilante. With the time it took me to grab a hold of the concept Oliver was able to get free and stand up, and let's just say he seemed pissed.  
"How do you know me?" He said walking towards me.  
"You're the boy who came back from the dead, everyone knows who you are." I replied quickly.  
"That's not true. How you said my name wax as if you knew me. So who are you and hoe do you know me?" Realizing that I now had to tell him who I was I took of my hood. He gave a short gasp and stood there.  
"Shocked, so am I"  
"How, how were you able to beat me?" He said as we walked back to where his bow and arrows were.  
"What did tommy tell you I have been doing for the past 6 years or so?"  
"He told me that you went to a charter school in China. That's not true is it?" I shook my head.  
"It's not; I have been training to be an assassin for the past 6 years and not in China. I was actually nowhere near China." We had finally gotten to his vehicle and he was sitting on it.  
"What are you planning on doing then? "He asked a little annoyed.  
"I'm not sure. How about I help you with your quest and whatever has to do with this book." I held up the book that was in his pocket. He reached out to grab it and I held it away.  
"Give it back." He commanded  
"Only if you let me help you." With a loud sigh, he agreed to let me help him and I jumped on the bike behind him.  
We drove up to the old queen factory and I followed him into the building and over to a wall. He pushed on something and the wall moved and he walked inside.  
"Sir, we have gotten a location on verti... what is she doing here?" He as ked seeing me comes up behind Oliver.  
"She is helping us." He said putting his bow in z case.  
"Who is she?" The other man asked  
"She's a pain in my rear. And Tommy's little sister." Oliver said quite annoyed walking over to some sort of training dummy. I giggled at his answer and looked around.  
"Tommy, as in your best friend tommy?" He said looking at Oliver.  
"Yes, that tommy. And apparently she is some sort of master fighter and has been away training for the past 6 years."  
"Hello, master fighter standing right here. It's not like I left the room and left you guys alone." The other guy in the room turned back and looked at me with a judging gave.  
"Diggle" he said holding his hand out.  
"Sydney. But you probably already knew that." I took my hood off and walked over to a metal pillar.  
"How were you able to get Oliver to tell you that he was the vigilante?" Diggle asked.

"Well, he didn't exactly have a chance to tell me. I sort of knocked him on his butt and took the hood off." I said.

"You knocked him on his butt?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. He has pretty good training but nothing compared to what I've had to go through." I started to climb up the pillar.

"Don't remind me!" Oliver growled.

**Hey. So I'm going to try and get at least one chapter out every week. But school is going to start to get a little hectic, but I'll try. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**And thanks to **

**Highlander348 for the idea for this chapter.**

**If you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I wanted to thank everyone who has read the story and given me ideas and suggestions. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Let me know what you think. And Merry Christmas! **

**I don't own Arrow, I only own Sydney. **

_**Writing in italics= thoughts**_

"hey sis, where were you at this hour?" Merlin said as I walked into the house. He was apparently waiting on the stairs for me.

"um, I just went out for a walk. You know, not used to this time. Lived in China for 6 years." I said slightly laughing.

"uh hu, sure" he said. "Why should I believe you? Who dresses in black to go out?" he asked.

"It's what I've gotten used to wearing. Our uniforms were either black and red or black and gray." I said shrugging. I walked up the stairs to my room with Tommy following me.

"Ok well make sure you don't do anything stupid." Tommy said as he started to walk away.

Yelling back to him, "I should be telling you that. Not the other way around." I heard him chuckle as I layed down in bed.

-time skip-

I was supposed to go into the vigilante cave a couple of hours ago, but I decided I wasn't going to go in today. I decided to go out with my brother for the day.

We ended up going to a couple of movies and we went to a party that one of his friends, other than Oliver, was throwing. Me being the youngest one there at the age of 19 **(I don't know what age Thea is or Roy so im guessing. Roy is older than Sydney) **everyone counted on me to be the responsible one. But me being me, I ended being the one who was doing shot competitions.

Tommy tried to stop me but ended up just letting me do my thing. "How about you and me do a couple and see who can stand up straight?" someone said walking up to me, more like wobbled up to me.

I smiled, "why not." _Good thing I can stand a lot of alcohol and not have it affect me. _"let's get 4 more shots each over here." I yelled flagging down the bar tender.

"Josh, I wouldn't. she had a high alcohol tolerance before she left, who knows how high it is now." Tommy said chuckling.

"she's already had 7 shots, I can take her." Josh said.

Laughing at his comment I grabbed one of the shots and drank it, doing the same with the next 3. After about 15 minutes, Josh ended up passed out on the floor.

". You can't even take a girl out willingly." I said looking down at him. I looked up at my brother who was laughing and surprisingly sober. I looked at the clock behind him and saw the time. It was 8 o' clock and I was supposed to go out with Oliver about 30 minutes ago. _Oh well_

"Hey tommy, I'm going to go out and get some air. I might even go home and get some sleep." Tommy nodded in reply letting me go. I walked out of the door and just wondered around the city for a little while. Before I realized where I was, I was stopped by a fence. I looked up and saw the queen factory, knowing exactly where I was. I opened the gate and started walking towards the factory when my phone started ringing. Looking at my phone, I saw a number that I didn't recognize.

"hello?" I asked into the phone.

"hey, um is this Sydeny?" some female asked a little rushed.

"yeah who." Before I could finish my sentence she broke me off.

"thank god. Oliver needs your help. He's been shot and we cant get his heart beat going. We did it before but we cant do it again. Diggle said you might be able to help with all of the training you've had, so I called you. Do you think you can be here soon?" she quickly said.

"yeah. Give me a few minutes and ill be there." I said hanging up. I ran into the factory and over to the door that led to the basement. Opening the door I ran down into the cave and saw Oliver lying on the table with a heart monitor next to him not showing a pulse.

"Sydney, thank god you're here." Diggle said as I took of my jacket and went over to Oliver.

"how long has his pulse been dead?" I asked looking at the two personages that were in the room.

"about 5 minutes. Why do you need to know" the girl asked.

"I need to know so that I know how to get his pulse back if I can." I said turning my attention back to Oliver. Using a couple of the techniques I used, I was able to get his pulse started. Turning around, I saw the girl looking sick because of what I had to do. I shook my head and went over to the sink and started washing my hands.

"so who exactly are you to Oliver?" the female asked.

"im his partner, but right now I am thinking about becoming his boss and being incharge of this team because we need someone who knows how to not almost get themselves killed." I said a little annoyed looking back at Oliver.

"Well, im not part of this team but I totally agree with what she said."

"excuse me, but im afraid I don't know you." I said looking at the girl.

"oh. Im sorry, my name is Felicity." She said.

"ah, so you're the girl that Oliver has had help us a lot." I said finally able to put a face to the name.

"yeah. Im the girl." She said.

"Well Diggle, what do you think?" I asked.

"About you being the leader? I honesty think it would be a good idea. You've had the training to be a leader and you were able to beat up Oliver." At that comment, Felicity looked shocked. "so I am going to say that it would be a good idea."

Smiling at the answer that he gave, I looked at both of them. "well, it looks like every member that is conscious has agreed that I am the new leader."

"but there are only two of you." Felicity said.

"no" I replied.

Diggle finished the sentence, "there are three of us." We both looked at her.

"what do you say, do you want to be apart of the team?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. She jumped up and hugged me, I luahged at her.

"now all we have to do is wait for Oliver to wake up to tell him." Diggle said looking at the sleeping form behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about taking a long time to post a new chapter. i got really busy with finals, ye finals after Christmas break. doesnt make sense to me either. any way, here is the new chapter for past assassin. let me know what you guys think.

normal

_thoughts_

i dont own anything that has to do with arrow other than my own character and plot twists in the story line. nothing else…..sadly.

"hey, Oliver just woke up. i thought you would like to come and see him. oh and Diggle told him that you are the leader. just a heads up." Felicity said. sighing, i hung up the phone and walked over to my bike. i put on my helmet and drove over to the factory.

i walked into the building and took a deep breathe before entering the code adn walking down the stairs. Oliver was sitting on the table with a blanket over his shoulders talking with Felicity and Diggle. as soon as Oliver heard someone come down the stairs, he looked up. seeing me a glare became apparent on his face, showing that he clearly wasnt happy.

"glad to see you are back from the dead." i said smirking and leaning against the table across from him.

"so diggle told me something very interesting a couple of minutes ago that i dont exactly agree with." he said.

"oh yeah, and what would be this said thing that diggle told you."

"he told me that there is a new leader."

playing dumb i replied, "oh really. and who would that be?" i smirked.

he stood up with a little bit of difficulty and walked over to me. "he told me that youare the new leader. when exactly did this happen?" he asked as imaginary steam comes off of his head and out of his ears.

""oh yeah. that happened while you were unconscious. we took a vote and since you werent consious, we just excluded you. even though we knew what you would have voted on. but it was a unanimous desision."

he ran towards me and went in for a punch. i dtepped to the side avoiding his punch. we did that for a couple of minutes and then i finally got sick of it. i grabbed his arm, fliped him over and stood over him holding his neck. wiether you like it or not, i am the new leader, and you will have to isten to me. you cant even beat me in a fight so what makes you think that you will beat me to earn the right of being the leader." my voice had grown dark as i spoke as my assassin side came out. Oliver gulped and there was a slight hint of fear in his eyes. "am i understood?" he nodded his head and i let go of him and walked over to the jumper. i took of my short to leave me in my training bra and started doing it. **(you know the thing that Oliver does that Felicity watches him. that thing) **They sat there and talked and I noticed that Felicity seemed to look over at me every now and then.

"I gotta head, I'll see you all later." Diggle said. I jumped down from the jumper and turned around looking at Oliver and Felicity.

"What?" I grabbed a towel and started to wipe the sweat off my forehead. Oliver shook his head and walked out of the cave thing. I watched him leave then turned my attention to Felicity.

"How do you do that?" she asked

"how do I do what?"

"what you were doing for the past 30 minutes."

"has it really been that long?" I looked at the clock and saw that it indeed had been 30 minutes. "I guess it helps that I have been training for a long time and that just seems like nothing." I sat down across form her.

"do you think you could train me?"she asked

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "why do you want me to train you?"

"I don't want to just be the freaky geek girl, I want to actually do something. And oliver refuses to train me, and so I was hoping you would be willing to train me."

I thought about it for a minute. "sure, why not." Felicity smiled and jumped up giving me a hug.

"thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She let go and smiled.

"How about we start off with you stretching on your own time. I gotta figure out how to train you." Felicity nodded. She grabbed her jacket and ran out seeming really happy.

_**What have I got my self into? **_I thought as I watched her run out.

Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I am also going to skip ahead time in the next chapter so that Roy comes in. Let me know what you guys think of that idea and any other ideas you have.

And thank you for everyone who reviewed.


	6. authors note

hey everyone, so i need a name for Sydney's mask. so when she dresses up and goes with Oliver on his adventure. i cant figure out a name and thought you guys would like to have some input on it. let me know what you guys think so that i can get this next chapter up.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thanks for the ideas for what her mask name would be. I got some really good ideas and I used one of them in here. I decided to make her outfit so if you go to the link below, you can see what her outfit is. Thank you all for reading. **

Oliver and I had come to a conclusion to our constant fighting. He and I would share the leader position. I did kind of feel bad about taking over his team when he wasn't even conscious. I do have a heart, even though I was taught to hide it.  
Oliver decided to make a club at the old factory so that he had a reason to be going there constantly. I became the second owner of the bar so that I also had a reason to be there constantly.

"Sydney, we need to leave." Thea called up to me. She and I have gotten a lot closer because I would be over there a lot waiting for Oliver to show up. I would have to ask him for money and ideas and stuff like that, even though I have enough money. So I would end hanging out with Thea because Oliver would take forever to get home. She is my best friend and I love her like she was my own sister. Which would be a little weird but cool at the same time.

"I'm coming, hold your horses." I yelled back making sure my outfit was perfect and my makeup was just right. I had on ripped blue, a white tank top with a black and gray hoodie, and black boots. I had my phone and wallet in the small backpack that I had on my back. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to see Thea in a white lace dress with a brown belt around the waist and a forest green jacket that was about the same length as the dress. She also had on brown combat boots and a purse.

"I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go" we walked out and didn't see anything.

"Um, quick question, how are we going to get there?" I turned to look at her.

"I was kind of hoping that we could take your motorcycle?" she said.

"Wouldn't it have been a good idea to let me know before now?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"That is true. Just please. Can we use your motorcycle?" she pleaded.

"It's a good thing I just filled her up." She smiled at my comment as I went over to the garage. I opened the door with a huge smile as my baby came into view. I got on my black and silver Kawasaki ZX10R Ninja and drove out to get Thea. When she put on the helmet, I turned on the walkie that was inside so we could communicate.

"Where exactly am I going?"

"He lives in the glades." She replied. We were on our way to meet up with her boyfriend. Apparently they had gotten into a fight earlier and she wanted to go and say sorry. I'm here because I have yet to meet him and she wants me to meet him. Plus I'm her ride because Oliver doesn't know she has a boyfriend even though he works for us.

I parked the bike and put down the kickstand down so that it wouldn't fall. Thea got off and walked up to a house sort of thing. **_So this is Roy's house. _**A boy walked out and turned to look at Thea.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to apologies." Thea said. **_Ah. So this is Roy, he's pretty cute, _**I thought. I was standing back letting them talk. Suddenly I got a feeling that something was wrong. Something in my gut told me that we needed to leave, and my gut normally was never wrong. I walked over to Thea and grabbed her arm,

"Sorry Roy, but Thea and I have to go." He looked confused at a random person who just showed up.

"Why?" she asked looking at me.

"I have a feeli…" before I could finish I was hit on the head on fell to the ground with an aching headache. I heard Thea call Roy's name and then a thud. I heard a door close and tires screech on the gravel and drive away. I got up to see the silver car driving away. I looked around for Thea and saw her on the ground. I ran over to her, "Thea. Thea get up!" she got up and looked around.

"Where is he?"

Figuring she was talking about Roy, I answered what I knew. "They took him." Tears came into her eyes and I pulled her into a hug.

-Time jump-

We ran into Verdant and over to Oliver who was standing next to Tommy looking at the TV. "No, no, no." Thea said looking at Roy who was on the TV.

"Who is he?" Oliver asked looking from me to Thea."

"He's a good friend." Thea replied **_good job _**I proudly thought.

"Don't worry; I won't let him get hurt." Oliver said. He looked at me and I nodded knowing what he meant. I went over to Thea and gave her a hug.

"I'll call the viper and have her look for him." I whispered into her ear. I pulled away and walked over to the secret door as Oliver talked with Thea. Thea knew about the blue viper but she didn't know I was the viper. She just knew I knew the viper.

By the time Oliver got back, I was dressed in my outfit looking at the computer with Felicity.

"Look up the fire." Oliver said.

"We already did. The father's name is Joseph Falk. He used to work for the subway before it shut down." I told him.

"That is. That's why he was at both of those places at the same time. He was using the subway." Felicity replied sounding happy that she had figured it out.

"Then we go to the subway. Get the address, I'll get changed." I nodded to Oliver and looked back at Felicity. Felicity old me where he was going to be in about 15 minutes so that we had some time to get over there. Oliver came out and I told him where it was we needed to go and we headed out.

Oliver and I jumped into the pit and walked over to the tracks.

"I don't see it" I said.

"I hear it." Oliver stepped out and looked in both directions. When he was looking one way, I saw the subway coming the other way. I grabbed Oliver's hood and pulled him back so that he wouldn't get hit.

"Thanks." He said looking at me.

"No prob. What are partners for?" I replied smiling. As the end of the subway came closer, we crouched down so that we could jump and grab the railing when it came into view. As soon as the railing came into view, that is exactly what we did.

"You go get Roy, I'll keep Joseph occupied." Oliver said.

I sat above Joseph waiting for Oliver to get his attention. Roy looked up at me and a surprise look appeared in his eyes. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something. I put my finger to my lips in a quieting motion. He understood what I meant and closed his mouth and went back to looking at Joseph. An arrow shot the camera out of Joseph's hand and he turned around to see the vigilante. I silently jumped down from the ledge and landed in front of Roy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to rescue you. Unless you don't want to be rescued." I looked at him.

"No, I definitely want to be rescued. But why are you here."

"Listen Roy, there are a couple people who don't want you to end up dead. My two friends included even though you don't exactly know one of them. So I told them I would get you back to them. And that is what we are here to do." I explained with my voice changer on.

I had gotten Roy free and had him run to the back of the train. Oliver shot Joseph and he fell on the ground I'm assuming dead. "Roy is in the back waiting." Oliver nodded and we went to the back. I grabbed Roy and jumped off the subway rolling on the ground to reduce injuries. I stood up and helped Roy up as Oliver came over to us.

"You ok?" I nodded to Oliver's question. Oliver went over to the entryway to the subway and went out.

"Who are you?" Roy asked before I could leave. I turned around to face him.

"Who I am is not important."

"Will you at least tell me your name?" he asked. I stared at him for a second trying to decide if I should tell him or not.

"If I tell you my name, promise to go back to Thea and protect her?" he seemed surprised by my reply and knowing Thea's name.

"How, how do you know her name?"

"I told you. Two of my friends wanted you back safe. Thea is one of them. Promise me you will keep her safe." I looked at him waiting for his answer. He nodded. "My name is Blue Viper." I turned to walk away.

"Wait, how would I be able to get a hold of you if I need to?" he asked.

"Contact Sydney. She'll contact me." Without letting him reply I ran up the stairs and disappeared into the darkness.

-Time skip-

I ran up the stairs to Thea who was still watching the TV with dried tears on her face.

"Hey. My friend said she found him. He's fine." I had left Roy in the subway so that I could get here before he did so it wasn't suspicious.

"He's alive?" Thea asked. I nodded towards the door where Roy was walking through. **_He got here faster than I thought_**. She turned around and ran over to him enveloping him in a hug. I awkwardly walked over to them and waited so Thea could introduce me. Thea pulled back and looked at me with more tears in her eyes.

"Roy this is my best friend Sydney. Sydney this is Roy."

"It's nice to finally meet you. This one here won't shut up about you." I shook his hand as I saw the gears begin to turn in his head.

"Do you have another friend?" he asked

"Yup."

"What's her name?"

"I think you already know her name. Why are you asking me?" I replied with a smile.

"Sydney." I heard Oliver say behind me.

"I'll see you guys later." I turned around and walked over to Oliver.

"Felicity said she needed your help with a recipe for a fruit smoothie. What is that about?" Oliver asked.

"It's for girl stuff that I learned while training." Oliver nodded and I walked past him over to the door. Fruit smoothie was the word we used whenever Felicity wanted to train or needed to train or she needed something that had to do with training. Since it was a secret, we decided to have code words. She has been working really hard on swords and throwing knives. But I think swords will be her main weapon when she is allowed out.

"Okay, let's get down to it." I said putting my jacket on the back of the chair for the computer. I grabbed a sword and took a swing at her. She dodged it easily and threw her own attack. **_Looks like it's time to go to a harder difficulty. _**

**Hey everyone, thanks again for reading. The link for the blue vipers outfit is below. **

blue_viper/set?id=147945978


	8. Chapter 7

**hey everyone, thanks for all of the feedback from the last chapter. i really appreciate everyone who is reading this story. this is going to be a short chapter that ****highlander348 requested. i have her workout outfit linked on the word workout if you want to go and see that. i will be doing that a lot from now on. **

"all right Felicity, you ready to show me how well you've gotten?" i asked felicity as i took off my jacket and hung it on the chair next to the computers. i was in my workout clothes that were specific for training, I have been training Felicity to possibly be my "sidekick."

"yup. im ready" she replied.

"what do you want to work on?" i asked walking over to the stand that had weapons on it.

"um, lets work on reflexis." she said. i grabbed a couple knives and a bow and some of Oliver's arrows. i turned around loading my bow and aimed it at Felicity. i shot the arrow and she dodged it. i did the same thing a couple more times before i put the bow down. i grabbed the knives and started throwing them at her. she caught a couple and threw them back at me.

"Nice. You have gotten a lot better with your aiming." i walked over to the tennis ball machine that Oliver had and turned it on pointing to her. "dodge them all and we will move on." i said leaning against the table. My phone rang with the song "Bad Girl, Good Girl" by miss A letting me know that i had a text message. i picked up my phone and saw a message from my brother.

'_Hey, just wondering when you are going to be home?" -Tommy_

"_ill be home in about 45-50 minutes. why do you want to know?" -Sydney_

'_Just haven't seen you in a very long time and just want to hang out.' -Tommy_

"_Oh, well we can hang when i get home." -Sydney _

I put my phone down and grabbed the tennis ball that Felicity had thrown at me. "That's not going to work no matter how many times you try." i looked up at Felicity. She just smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Sorry, i thought you weren't paying attention and thought i could get you this time." i shook my head chuckling.

"ok. lets work on something else. how about your strength and control?" she nodded her head in agreement.

I walked over to the wall and went on my hands upside down. "what you are going to do is all arm strength and mental strength. if you think to yourself you are going to fall." i slowly lowered my legs and went into a position so that i was putting all of my body weight on my arms but had my feet above the ground. i stood up and looked at Felicity, "this is going to be your homework for the next month or so." i said. she nodded and went onto the floor to practice it. "im headed home, keep working on it." i grabbed my jacket and purse went upstairs. i snuck out of the secret door and went to the exit/entrance to leave.

**I have a poll I would like you guys to do on my profile. It's for my next story, that I can't decide. Thank you again for ready my story. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. sorry this took forever to put out. the past week or so was finals for me and so i had to focus on them. but i have updated now and hope you like this chapter. i'm going skip to the undertaking so that i can have it go a little faster than it has been going. I am also going to have Malcom stay alive until she almost end of the Undertaking.**

**I dont own Arrow, i only own my ideas and characters.**

"Do you know where the machine is." Oliver asked Felicity.

"No not yet. All i know is its in the Glades and who is the one that put it there." she replied.

"Who?" i asked. I had been a little out of the loop lately. I had been doing work with Felicity. She was finally able to come out into the field with me. We were and are doing the opposite of what Oliver is doing. Instead of going against the police, we are working with the police. We dont do it often but we do it often enough that they know we can be trusted. Felicity's mask name is Shadow Kiss and she is my sidekick. But we haven't exactly told Oliver about it and don't plan to do that for a while.

"Someone named the Black Archer and Oliver's Mother." Diggle answered my question.

"Wait. Black Archer?" i asked before anything else could be said.

"Yeah, do you know who that is?" Oliver asked.

"That was one of the names that my master had given out." i said. Hate beginning to fuel the fire within me.

"Do you know who he gave that name to?"

"Yes, my father." I looked at Oliver and Diggle then ran out of the room without another word.

"How could you. You and Moira both, she is like a mother to me. And you're my father. How could you plan to kill thousands of people?" I yelled at my Father.

"Im doing it for your mother. she would want to be avenged." He replied without flinching. he didnt know what i was like when i was angry, and right now i wish he did. if he did know what i was like, he wouldnt be acting like it was nothing. he would be afraid of what i was going to do. Ra Al Guhl was even slightly frightened about what i could and would do to someone. that's is why he normally had me do the torture.

"No father, she would not. she wasnt that kind of person. You are, but she wasnt. she didnt want me to go to the League of Assassins. But youdid, so you secretly snet me there. you told her that i was going to be going to a bording school in Beijing but you sent me to the League instead." i told him. He looked surprised at what i had just told him.

"How do you know that?"

"I was standing outside of the kitchen when you told her. Im not stupid." he simply smirked.

"i am the one who is going to attack the Glades. Malcolm Merlin is in charge and has forced me to go along with it." i heard on the T.V. i looked at the T.V. a nd saw Moira on the news. "The bomb is going to be going off in about 40 mintues. Please, is youcan hear me, get you and your family and friends out of the Glades. I'm begging you." she pleaded on T.V.

_**Thea and Roy are in the Glades. Roy doesnt have a T.V.**_ i thought to myself as i listened to what Moira was saying.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. i took it out of my pocket and saw a message from Oliver.

We need Viper to help get people out of the glades

-O

"I have to go, but we will talk about this later." i said stiffly to Malcom. I stopped when i got to the doorway. i grabbed a knife and threw it at him. It hit him in his left shoulder; i heard a thud as i closed the door to all of my problems.

**Hey everyone, i hope you like this chapter. the next chapter will be the Undertaking. let me know what you guys think. **


	10. Chapter 9

**So i thought that i would post two chapters for you guys. because i have nothing better to do with my life. plus i thought you guys needed an easter present since you are so AMAZING! hope you like this chapter. **

"you need to get out of the Glades, its going to collapse soon." i told the family. they immediately put on some shoes and left.

"i have everyone i can find out of here." i said into the ear piece that Oliver, Diggle, Felicity and i were using to communicate.

"Okay, keep a look out for people." Oliver replied. without another word, i ran for Roy's house.

I ran into the house and saw Roy and Thea sitting on his couch talking. "Thea, Roy you need to get out of the Glades." i said with my voice disguise.

"Viper, what do you mean?" Thea asked. she didn't know that i was me, she only knew that Sydney knew the Blue Viper.

"There is a bomb that is going to blow up the entire Glades, i am here to get everyone one out. and unless you do what i say i will be dragging you out of this place. i don't exactly want to get on Sydney's bad side." i said with a smile at the end.

Thea and Roy grabbed something and ran out of the place. "Where are we going to go?" Roy asked.

"Head for Thea's house. i will let Sydney know that you guys are safe." I said before running off to where Laurel was working.

As i came, i saw Detective Lance and Laurel standing outside looking at the building that Laurel was probably previously in.

"Detective, what are you doing out here. its not safe to be here right now." i said as i got up to them.

"Tommy is still inside, i don't know if he made it out." Detective Lance said. my eyes widened as i heard what he said.

"Get all of these people out of here, i will go see if i can find this boy." i said. Detective Lance nodded his head and immediately started to get people out.

"Tommy! Tommy!" i called without my voice changer. i went under a pillar that had fallen and saw Timmy and Oliver talking. "Tommy!" i said as i ran over to him.

"Of course you are the blue viper. i thought there was something familiar about her." he said with a smile.

"you are going to be alright, you are going to be alright." i said with tears streaming down my face as a noticed the piece of metal sticking out of his chest.

"I love you Bunny, i always will." he said. he hadn't used my nickname in a very long time. i held his hand as his body went limp. Oliver pulled me over and i cried into his shoulder as he tried to bring me comfort.

I picked up Tommy and carried him out of the building right before it collapsed behind me. i had my mask on and my voice changer as Laurel and Detective Lance came into view. i laid Tommy on the ground taking one last look at him.

"im sorry, there was nothing i could do." i said as Laurel ran over. i stood up and ran off.

"Thea, Roy?" i called as i entered thea's house.

"Sydney, is that you?" i heard Thea call. i ran into the living room and saw the two people sitting on the couch.

"Oh my god, i'm so glad that you are ok. i thought i had lost you." i said as i enveloped her into a hug. when i was done hugging her, i hugged Roy. The hug lasted a little longer than the one with Thea. i pulled away and looked at Roy. He had something in his eyes that looked something like relief.

"When i heard that the bomb went off, i was worried that you were still in Glades. The Viper told me that you were supposed to have left but i couldn't believe her until i saw it for myself." i had a couple tears in my eyes knowing that they were safe.

My phone rang as we were sitting on the couch talking. i pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. this was the call that i was going to dread.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Sydney Merlin?" Detective Lance asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that your brother and father have both been found dead. i am truly sorry for telling you this." i started to cry. i knew that my brother was dead, but i didn't know that my dad was dead. even though he was a very evil person, he was still family. now i had no one.

"Thank you for letting me know." i said. he hung up after saying sorry again. i put the phone down as tears fell down my face more than they had earlier.

"Sydney, What's wrong?" Thea asked worried.

"I….. my dad and brother died in the explosion. i dont have any family." i said softly looking up at them. Thea grabbed me and pulled me in hug, and Roy soon followed. i cried and cried, but soon fell asleep in the arms of my two best friends.

********Yes i know that this chapter was a little depressing, but it had to be done. if you have any questions just ask me. im not that scary. ****


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait. School finals and new job, not the best mix in getting other stuff done. But without further ado, let the story begin. (and there is a little surprise for all of those that wanted Sydney to be the leader ^ω^)**

"I need you on the south side. They're trying to get out that way" I heard Felicity say. I ran over to the south side of the building from the tunnel that I was hiding under. To officially let Felicity work with me, diggle decided that she needed to catch her own bad guy. So to speak. Diggle had found out about me training Felicity and he actually agreed with what I was doing. If would even help her when she wanted help and I was busy doing something. I had taken over the team after the undertaking because Oliver decided to leave. We all have an idea of where he went but we don't know when he is going to come back. The work that I did with the police got better and we all had a better relationship. I ended up moving out of the house that I grew up in because my father and brother are both dead. I don't like staying there longer then I have to. I got a huge flat with all of the money that was given to me. I inherited all of the money that my dad and brother had and all of the properties and cars and businesses, everything. I didn't know what to do with everything so I got rid of a lot of the stuff. I sold the mansion and a couple of the cars, that I didn't want, and most of the businesses. I still owned the bar that Oliver and I started, but the management went to Thea. She was a really good manager and worked really hard. Roy still worked there and he was the backup bartender but worked mostly on stalking the shelves and all of that fun stuff. Ever since the day that Oliver and I saved him, if has wanted to find us and work with us. If is always asking me to tell him who the blue viper is, but little did he know that he was talking with her. He and I have gotten closer because he is always asking me about viper. When I would refuse his asking he would start asking about other things. We have become best friends and Thea is still his girlfriend.

"I'm on my way." I jumped off the fence that I was running on and landed on the ground in front of the car that they were getting into. "going somewhere?" I asked as I stood there stopping them from going out of the building. I may not be the biggest person, let go definitely intimidating. The guy that was in the passengers side, grabbed a gun and pointed it at me.

"come any closer and I'll shoot!" he yelled at me. I just smiled at him knowing something he didn't.

"Um, Chuck." the driver said looking at the guy who I'm guessing was named Chuck, pointing the gun at me.

"what you idiot!" he didn't look at the driver, but I knew that was who he was talking to.

"Um, there...there...there is another one."

"what are you talking about."

"I'd drop that gun if I were you." Felicity said as she put her staff against his throat. The guy dropped his gun and put his hands up.

"don't hurt me. I'm just doing what my boss told me to do." he said.

"who's your boss?" she asked. She had a voice changer just like the rest of us so her voice wasn't recognizable.

"I don't know his name. Just that he wears a mask and is really strong." if answered back. His stance changed a little bit and I immediately knew what he was going to do. Let's see if Felicity can pass her test.

Without another word, the guy named Chuck turned throwing a punch at Felicity. She ducked and they ended up fighting each other. Well, it was more of Felicity dodging the attacks that Chuck was throwing. I could tell that Chuck was starting to get frustrated, because he wasnt landing any punches.

"Come on, just finish him already. I didn't train you to play around." i said joking trying to piss Chuck off even more. Luckily the comment that i gave did piss him off and Felicity was really going to be tested.

Felicity grabbed the staff that she had and turned it into an actual staff instead of one with blades and started beating Chuck up. She put the staff on the floor and swung around it using the momentum of her body and kicking Chuck hard enough to fall on the floor. The gun he was holding slid over to me and i picked it up pointing it at the other guy. i motioned for him to get in the car, he did as i suggested and sat in the back. i looked back at Felicity and Chuck and they were still fighting. Chuck brought out a knife and starting trying to cut Felicity with it. She grabbed his wrist and in one fluid motion, knocked the knife out of his hand and wrapped around Chuck and had him in a choke hold with her arms. She held him there for a little bit until he passed out then let him go. He fell to the floor and layed there. Felicity looked up at me and i nodded letting her know that she passed. She helped me pick him up and put him in the back of the car with the other guy that was waiting there.

"Why don't you do the honors of driving to the police station." i said holding my hand out motioning for her to get into the driver's side. We drove down the road for about 10 minutes until we pulled up to the police station and we both got out of the car. I grabbed Chuck who was still unconscious and flung him over my shoulder and Felicity grabbed the other guy walking him to the door. We walked in and went over to the place to drop them off.

"Viper, who is your friend?" i heard behind me. I turned around and saw lance with a coffee in his hand.

"This is my new partner, she and i will be working together from now on." he simply nodded at her.

"Have you got any word on where the vigilante has gone?" he was always asking me about Oliver. I knew where he had gone, i just didn't feel the need to go and get him. Lance also knew that i used to work with the vigilante, but never really knew the relationship i had with him.

"I have not, he seems to have gone off the radar. but ill let you know when i figure out where he has gone." i looked at the clock behind Lance and my eyes widened.

"Now if you will excuse me, we have somewhere to be." i grabbed felicity's arm and dragged her out. We started running in the oposite direction of where we had come from.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Felicity asked as we got out motorcycles.

"I have a date with Roy." i replied not realising what i said.

"A date?" she asked confused.

"No not a date, its a…. im helping him with something." i said trying to clear up what i had said. Even though i wish i had a date with Roy, but i can't. He's Theas and i will not hurt her in anyway.

I put my jacket on and ran up the stairs. We were getting a new shipment in and i was supposed to go and help Roy put everything away and write down the new stuff that we were going to get.

"What took you so long." Roy said as i entered the room.

"Well im sorry princess, not all of us stay here just to be around our girlfriends all day. Some of us have lives outside of this bar, if you can believe it or not." i replied with a smile grabbing one of the cases of Vodka that we had been given. I know what you're thinking, where did you get the vodka, well i have connections.

"Ok ok, you wont tell me. Im not even going to try to get it out of you. I dont want a repeat of last time." he said rolling his shoulders. i smiled at the memory of my pinning Roy down with him promising he would drop the "try-to-get-it-out-of-her" subject.

"Well, i would just kick your ass again."

"Yeah yeah yeah. you know, for a small girl, you are very well trained." i paused in what i was doing.

"I learned it all from my father. he wanted me to be able to protect myself." i said with a frown. Even though he was a jerk, he was still my father. And no matter how much i would deny it, i miss him.

"I see. well i will let you finish putting those away, im going to go help out front." i nodded at him as he left the room. I didn't know what to do anymore. I needed a break from lying to them, we needed Oliver back.

**Sorry for any of the wording that doesn't make sense. my friend decided to change a couple things before i changed it and am now just figuring it out. instead of going through and fixing all of the problems, i will tell you now. Any of the words that say "if", it is supposed to be "he"**


	12. author note

Hey everybody, i know that you guys really want another chapter but im drawing a blank on what to do. If you have any ideas on what i should do, message me and let me know. I dont think im going to post another chapter until i can figure out exactly what i need to do. Sorry


End file.
